


A Rose for Raven

by mayyuki2108



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 17:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14360322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayyuki2108/pseuds/mayyuki2108
Summary: "Raven has a secret passion for roses. Very few people knew it, and when the flowers started to appear every morning...she was determined to find which between these few was the benefactor. The only thing she knows about him or her is that she or he lives in Titans Tower." *inspired by a headcanon on tumblr*





	A Rose for Raven

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a headcanon shared on the "teentitansheadcanon" Tumblr, specifically post #4783 by cgsecretcodelyokan

Raven has a secret passion for roses. It’s just something about how, despite the thorns, they’re still beautiful. The thorns are just there to protect the rose from getting hurt. It’s a survival instinct. The rose needs the protection that the thorns provide...just like her.

She blinks, consciousness greeting her. She sits up, stretching and letting out a small yawn as she shakes off the morning drowsiness. She can hear some chatter already throughout the Tower, a multitude of emotions rolling towards her. Ever since they had defeated the Brotherhood of Evil half a year ago, the other members that they have recruited have been dropping by, regardless of the time. She pauses in her stretching, remembering running into Kid Flash at three in the morning when she was heading to the bathroom. That was fun…She rubs her eyes, seeing something in her peripheral vision.

Raven glances over to her windowsill, noticing the same, transparent, teal-hued vase sitting atop it, the early sunlight seemingly casting a spotlight onto the single rose nesting in the vase. She slips out of her bed, gliding over to the windowsill, examining the rose before carefully picking it up, cautious to not prick her hand on it.

She walks back to her bed, sitting on the edge as she looks at the rose, admiring its beauty. She can see some dew still resting on some of its petals and feel the cooling touch on her fingertips. Her mind starts wandering to when she had received the first rose of many.

The very first one had appeared the day after she had defeated Trigon. A rose would appear on her windowsill every morning before the previous one even had time to wilt. She had assumed the first rose was just a one-time thing so she returned the vase back to the cupboard in their kitchen. But once she realized it was going to be a recurring event, she left the rose and vase as they were. She would always examine the rose every morning, taking in its beauty and quietly appreciating it before she headed out. The roses stopped appearing a week before they had embarked on their mission to recruit potential Titans. So it’s highly unlikely it’ll be one of the new members. She’s never mentioned roses to any of her teammates, so she has to wonder…who knows about it and how?

During their trek around the world, she tried to keep an eye on her fellow teammates to see if they would give away any hint or clue for her. She did see Starfire holding a rose in her hand before they met Kole and Gnarrk, but she brushed that aside, assuming that Robin probably gave it to her. Beast Boy had a small bouquet of roses with him before they separated to recruit more members. Starfire inquired about it before she could. Beast Boy replied with a sad and forlorn smile, saying that the roses were intended for Terra when they return to Jump City after defeating the Brotherhood of Evil. She couldn’t recall Cyborg or Robin with roses at any point during their travels.  

Once they returned from their battle against the villains, the flowers started reappearing. Most of the time, she would awaken to see one resting in the vase on the windowsill. There was one time when she tried to watch for the culprit as though she were waiting for Santa on Christmas…but the person never came. It was as if they’ve been keeping an eye on her.

Flipping the rose over once more absent-mindedly, she tries to piece together all the information that she _does_ know about this mysterious person.

Firstly, they currently reside in Titans Tower. It can’t be one of those who appear periodically. It has to be someone who has a room in Titans Tower, which adds onto her next point.

It’s one of the original Titans. Considering how she had received the first rose before the recruiting period, it has to be Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, or Beast Boy.

Another clue hits her: whoever it is, they’re an early riser. She easily rules out Beast Boy as he’s normally the last one up among the five. The earliest she’s seen him up is five in the morning, but that was when Aqualad had appeared and asked for help with Brother Blood. Starfire wakes up early on occasion, depending on Silkie and his stomach, and Cyborg is only up early when he’s fully finished recharging for the night, which is rare as well.

…Could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> I left the identity vague. And I'm not too sure if I'll expand on it. We'll see.


End file.
